Addicted To You
by Karla Hummel-Kiryuu
Summary: Sebastian siempre amo a Kurt Hummel, un chico angelical que lo cautivo la primera vez que lo vio pero Kurt siempre lo vio como amigo. El no dejara que nadie toque lo que es Suyo aunque tuviera que mancharse las manos de sangre. Cuando Blaine se enamora de Kurt, este no sabe en lo que se metió .../AU. SongFic.


**Hola!**

**Les traigo un SongFic de una de mis canciones favoritos _Addicted To You_ de _Avicii, _el vídeo es hermoso y cuando lean el Fic tienen que escuchar la canción si quieren :)**

**Queria escribir este Fic desde hace un mes, cuando empece a escuchar la canción y me ha encantado.**

**Espero les guste el SongFic n_n **

**Y dejen sus reviews!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Addicted To You -<strong>_

Sebastian tomo el segundo libro de la repisa, lo habia leído como unas diez veces, estaba cansado y fastidiado de esa rutina que se repetía una y otra vez pero ¿Que podría hacer? Estaba en la cárcel.

_Estoy en la cárcel, _se repitió una y otra vez mientras veía a través de los barrotes las demás celdas, escuchaba los gritos y silbidos de los demás delincuentes, suspiro fastidiado y se subió a su cama, estaba apunto de abrir el libro cuando uno de los policías llego a su celda.

**-Smythe, tienes visitas.**

Fue todo lo que dijo, Sebastian se bajo molesto, ¿Acaso no podía leer ese libro por onceaba vez tranquilo?

**_I don't know just how it happened__  
><em>_I let down my guard._**

_Simplemente, no sé cómo ocurrió,__  
><em>_dejé baja la guardia._

Entro en la pequeña habitación donde en el centro de esta había una mesa y dos sillas, le quitaron las esposas y las cerraron, una alrededor de su muñeca y otra en la mesa para que no pudiera escapar.

**-Hola Thomas ¿Qué tal tu familia?-** dijo usando ese tono juguetón que era tan suyo, el de cabellos negros y ojos azul cielo suspiro.

**-Sebastian, ¿podrías hacer las cosas más sencillas? Por favor**- su abogado saco de su maletín algunas carpetas y un lapicero, miro a Sebastian algo preocupado.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** pregunto molesto, odiaba esa mirada de preocupación y lastima, Thomas solo negó y prosiguió.

**-Necesito que me digas todo desde el comienzo, hay algunas cosas que no me dijiste.**

El moreno miro como Sebastian fruncía el ceño.

**-¿Desde el comienzo?- **pregunto dándole apenas una sonrisa.

**-Si, todo.**

**-Ok, entonces….**

Se cruzo de brazos y le dio una gran sonrisa a su abogado, Thomas supo que ya no quedaba nada de ese niño pequeño que conoció hace años.

**-Todo comenzó cuando conocí a ese chico de tez blanca y apariencia angelical, se llamaba Kurt Hummel, lo recuerdo perfectamente porque no conoces al amor de tu vida en el baño de un bar….**

**_Swore I'd never fall in love again__  
><span>__But I fell hard._**

_Juré que nunca me enamoraría de nuevo,__  
><em>_pero me enamoré fuerte._

Sebastian entro al baño de ese Bar mugriento pero eso no le importo, necesitaba diversión esa noche y detrás de el venia su siguiente victima, entro al baño y estaba apunto de ir a uno de los baños para encerrarse ahí pero antes de llegar ahí choco contra alguien.

Pudo dejarlo ahí o pudo pelear con el hombre que lo choco pero con solo mirar esos ojos azul cielo algo cristalinos hizo que sus barreras se rompieran en mil pedazos.

No supo que paso, no le importo que su acompañante se haya ido molesto ni menos la música de afuera.

La dulce voz del hombre que estaba enfrente de el, lo saco de sus pensamientos.

**-Lo siento… no lo vi**- estaba nervioso, con tan solo escucharlo lo sabia, Sebastian le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo.

**-Tranquilo, aunque espantaste a mi cita-** dijo en tono de broma, podría sacar algo de provecho en eso**- ¿Podrías aunque sea aceptarme una copa?-** pregunto viendo como el otro parecía pensarlo muy bien.

**-No tomo**.

**-No tiene que ser precisamente alcohol.**

El castaño asintió dándole una sonrisa a Sebastian que aunque no lo admitiera ese entonces, había calado hondo en el.

**_Guess I should have seen it coming__  
><span>__Caught me by suprise__  
><span>__I wasn't looking where I was going__  
><span>__I fell into your eyes._**

_Supongo que debería haberlo visto venir,__  
><em>_me pilló por sorpresa,__  
><em>_no estaba mirando a dónde iba,__  
><em>_caí dentro de tus ojos._

Desde esa noche los dos se habían vuelto muy amigos, salían a tomar café o al cine y algunas veces se quedaban en la casa de Kurt, Burt no veía con buenos ojos a Sebastian pero no podía hacer nada mientras que Carole ya veía como otro hijo al castaño.

Kurt cuando salió de McKinley fue aceptado en NYADA donde desde un principio quiso ir mientras que Sebastian se quedaba en Ohio estudiando en Dalton, le faltaba un año para salir e ir con Kurt en New York, donde vivirían los dos juntos.

Sebastian no quería admitir sus sentimientos por Kurt, jamás lo haría pero luego llego Adam, el primer novio de Kurt e hizo que todo cambiara.

_El había cambiado…_

**_You came into my crazy world__  
><span>__Like a cool and cleansing wave__  
><span>__Before I, I knew what hit me__  
><span>__Baby, you__were flowing through my vein__s._**

_Tú viniste a mi loco mundo,__  
><em>_como una ola refrescante y liberadora.__  
><em>_Antes de que yo, supiera qué era lo que me golpeaba,__  
><em>_cariño, estabas fluyendo por mis venas._

Thomas dejo de escribir y miro como Sebastian miraba hacia la nada, perdido entre sus pensamientos.

**-¿Qué paso con el?**

El castaño lo miro y luego le sonrió, haciendo que se le erizara la piel.

**-Tuvo un pequeño accidente**- dijo recargándose en la silla, de manera despreocupada, el moreno suspiro.

-**Pero no fue accidente ¿Cierto?**

Escucho la risa del castaño, Sebastian se acerco a Thomas tomándole de la mano fuertemente, podía ver como los policías que estaban en esa sala agarraban sus armas pero el les hizo una señal haciendo que se relajaran un poco.

**-Claro que no, el se lo merecía-** dijo entre dientes furioso mirando a los policías y después a Thomas.

El moreno se soltó, acariciando su mano, siguió con las preguntas.

**-¿Quiénes mas le siguieron?**

**-Elliot….. Chandler….. Dave, aunque su final fue mas trágico, por a ver tocado a Kurt…. Y dos más que no recuerdo, en realidad no me importa-** miro a su abogado con una sonrisa, como si todo lo que había cometido hubiera sido una pequeña y simple travesura.

Thomas tosió un poco algo nervioso, ¿Cómo tenia Sebastian el descaro de decir eso?

**-¿Cómo conociste a Blaine Anderson?- **pregunto y al instante vio como la cara de Sebastian cambiaba, se puso serio, veía en sus ojos enojo y furia infinita al oír ese nombre.

-**Íbamos tan bien Thomas pero tenías que sacar ese nombre**- negó con la cabeza haciéndose el herido, el moreno frunció el ceño fastidiado.

**-Responde.**

**-Fue en una fiesta de mi padre, su padre, James Anderson era socio de mi padre, el nos presento, es todo lo que diré**- puso su manos en la mesa, cerrándolas formando puños en ellas.

Thomas negó con la cabeza, eso cada vez mas lo ponía nervioso.

**-¿Cómo se conocieron el señor Hummel y el señor-**

**-¡No pongas sus nombres en la misma oración!-** grito golpeando la mesa, Thomas se hizo para atrás haciendo que la silla se cayera- **¡Ese maldito hijo de puta es un miserable! ¡El no lo merecía!**- los policías agarraron al castaño sentándolo a fuerzas en la silla, tomándolo de los brazos cada uno.

**-Tranquilo Sebastian, lo siento, no volverá a pasar-** dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo, si quería toda la verdad tenia que mantener a Sebastian calmado.

El castaño suspiro resignado, dejando de luchar contra los policías que con cada movimiento lo apretaban mas lastimándolo.

-**Suéltenlo**.

Los policías lo soltaron pero se mantuvieron cerca, Thomas tomo asiento y siguió con sus notas.

**-¿Podrías responder?**

Sebastian miro hacia la nada recordando ese dia, donde todo habia cambiado.

**-Ese día había una fiesta que mi padre haría, iban a estar sus socios e hijos y yo invite a Kurt- **sonrió dulcemente**- Kurt se veía hermoso, ese día le iba a decir que lo amaba y el me correspondería-** miro a Thomas con ojos brillosos de amor pero el moreno vio otra cosa, vio **locura**.

**-Pero…..**

Borro la sonrisa de su rostro y cerro sus manos en forma de puños.

**-Tuve que presentarlo y ahí todo cambio….**

**_I'm addicted to you__  
><span>__Hooked on your love__  
><span>__Like a powerful drug__  
><span>__I can't get enough of._**

_Soy adicto a ti,__  
><em>_enganchado a tu amor,__  
><em>_como una droga poderosa,__  
><em>_de la que no puedo tener bastante._

**-Kurt, quiero presentarte a Blaine Anderson, su padre es socio de mi padre, Blaine el es Kurt Hummel, mi mejor amigo.**

Kurt se giro y vio unos ojos avellanas que lo cautivaron enseguida, lo mismo pasó con Blaine, la mirada inocente y las mejillas sonrojadas de Kurt hicieron que quedara hipnotizado.

Sebastian no paso eso desapercibido pero no le tomo importancia en eso momento, que idiota fue.

**-Encantado de conocerte Kurt-** Blaine tomo la mano de Kurt y dejo un pequeño beso en ella haciendo sonrojar al castaño.

**-Lo mismo digo Blaine.**

Sebastian quería interrumpir pero escucho la voz de su padre llamándolo y tuve que ir con el, dejándolos solos.

Kurt y Blaine siguieron hablando durante la noche, restándole importancia lo que pasaba a su alrededor, los coqueteos de Blaine hacia Kurt eran notorios, y el castaño solo podía sonrojarse.

No había tenido la mejor de la suerte en sus antiguas relaciones, algunos se iban sin decirle adiós y otros no querían verle mas haciendo que Kurt se deprimiera y fuera corriendo a los brazos de Sebastian.

Pero Blaine era diferente y lo sabia, lo sentía dentro de el.

Mientras que Sebastian cuando su padre lo dejo ir fue enseguida a buscar a Kurt pero no lo encontró pensando que se había ido cansado de tanto esperarlo.

Sin saber realmente, que Blaine y Kurt esa misma noche tuvieron su primera cita en otro lugar, sin que nadie les interrumpiera.

**_Lost in your eyes__  
><span>__Drowning in blue__  
><span>__Out of control, what can I do?__  
><span>__I'm addicted to you._**

_Perdido en tus ojos,__  
><em>_ahogándome en la pena,__  
><em>_fuera de control, ¿qué puedo hacer?__  
><em>_Soy adicto a ti._

Thomas dejo de apuntar al ver como Sebastian se quedaba callado.

**-¿Qué mas paso?**

Sebastian dejo de mirar hasta cierto punto dirigiendo su mirada a las esposas que estaban en sus muñecas.

**-Empezamos a salir los tres juntos, no quería que Él se metiera entre nosotros pero Kurt siempre lo invitaba- **dijo molesto consigo mismo- **No podía negarle nada a Kurt así que no le tome importancia, después de unas semanas no podía estar mas con ellos porque estaba mas con mi padre-** negó con la cabeza riendo un poco.

-**¿Y luego?- **Thomas miro como Sebastian alzaba la mirada y lo miraba con furia.

**-Ellos pasaron mas tiempo dejándome de lado a mi pero todo fue por culpa de Blaine.**

**-¿Por qué de Blaine?- **pregunto anotando, Sebastian miro hacia los policías y después a el, se acerco lentamente al moreno.

-**Porque mi Kurt jamás haría eso….. el me ama- **susurro contento imaginando las veces que los dos estuvieron juntos.

Thomas miro a los policías y después a Sebastian, el castaño estaba peor a como el pensaba, estaba loco, era como un psicópata, que solo quería el amor de alguien que jamás lo iba a amar.

-**Háblame de **_**esa**_** noche- **Thomas sabia que pronto terminarían, solo esperaba que Sebastian dijera todo lo que paso esa noche.

-_**Esa noche,**_** como olvidarla- **rio un poco, poniendo aun mas nervioso al moreno- **Gracias a esa noche estoy aquí ¿No?**

Sebastian se recargo en la silla y cruzo sus brazos en su pecho, como olvidar esa noche.

Ese día había perdido lo que mas amaba en el mundo, y gracias a eso el no luchaba para poder salir de ahí, jamás lo haría, si quería la verdad ellos la tendrían.

_-__**Esa noche fue cuando asesine a Kurt…**_

**_Midnight blows in through the window__  
><span>__Dances around the room__  
><span>__Got me hipnotized__  
><span>__I'm getting high on the perfume._**

_La medianoche irrumpe por la ventana,__  
><em>_baila por la habitación,__  
><em>_me tiene hipnotizada,__  
><em>_me estoy colocando con el perfume._

Sebastian estaba molesto, demasiado molesto, ese día había sido de lo peor.

El y su padre se habían peleado de nuevo, su departamento se habia infestado de ratas asi que tuvo que sacar sus cosas importantes e ir a un hotel para quedarse.

Estaba apunto de tomar un taxi pero después recordó que el departamento de Kurt estaba cerca ademas de que tenia llaves, Kurt no sabia pero Sebastian las tenia por si pasaba una emergencia, y para el, esa era una.

Se dirigió hacia el departamento del castaño con apenas una maleta pequeña.

Habia tomado lo mas importante, algo de ropa, una foto donde estaban Kurt y el abrazados y su amada pistola, habia hecho tanto con ella.

Sonrió al recordar la mirada aterradora de Chandler, había sido tan divertido matarlo, aunque no le costo nada, no como Dave, ese se defendió tanto que le hizo una cortada en la mejilla pero eso le beneficiaba.

Tuvo los cuidados de Kurt asi que no le tomo mucha importancia.

Tomo el ascensor y subió al cuarto piso, donde estaba el departamento.

Abrio la puerta encontrando todo oscuro, tal vez Kurt estaba dormido, penso al instante pero después escucho unas voces, asi que prendió la luz y lo que encontró le sorprendió.

_Velas, rosas, ropa tirada… ¿Qué carajo paso aquí?_

Su furia crecía al pensar que alguien estaba teniendo lo que era suyo, fue a la habitación donde escuchaba los ruidos, abrió la puerta y cuando lo hizo.

Vio a Kurt sentado sobre el regazo de Blaine, besándose apasionadamente.

Sebastian miro esto con furia, parecía que explotaría del enojo, así que sin pensarlo tomo su maleta, la abrió y saco a su fiel amiga.

**-¡¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?!-** grito entrando a la habitación apuntando a Blaine en la cabeza.

Se separan sorprendidos y al girarse vieron como Sebastian traía una pistola en la mano y le apuntaba únicamente a Blaine.

**-Sebastian tranquilo….. no lo hagas**- susurro Blaine acercándose lentamente a Sebastian, Kurt sintio como las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

**-¡No te me acerques hijo de perra!-** grito furioso mirando a Blaine, el moreno se detuvo a unos centímetros de Sebastian.

-**Sebastian ….. por favor….** – susurro Kurt llorando mirando como el amor de su vida corría peligro a manos del que pensaba era su mejor amigo.

Sebastian miro a Kurt y vio como este lloraba, sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos al ver a su ángel llorar, sin darse cuenta bajo un poco la guardia haciendo que Blaine se le fuera encima agarrando el arma.

Sebastian se sorprendió pero al ser mas alto tenía ventaja, los dos agarraron el arma tratando de que el otro la soltara.

Nadie supo quien jalo el gatillo pero solo escucharon un disparo y los dos soltaron el arma.

Blaine miro a Sebastian pensando que le había dado la bala a el pero no, los dos estaban perfectamente bien, cuando iba a tomar el arma, escucho un quejido y dirigió su mirada a Kurt y lo que vio lo desbasto.

Su Kurt, su castaño, estaba tirado en el piso ensangrentado, sus manos estaban en su pecho tratando que la sangre parara.

**-¡Kurt!-** grito corriendo tomando a Kurt entre sus brazos, acunándolo, tratando que la hemorragia cesara.

Sebastian solo se quedo mirando ahí, sin hacer nada, no podía soportar ver a su ángel morir, sentia que la vida se le iba también a el, sus piernas reaccionaron y antes de salir corriendo vio la mirada herida de Kurt.

_Y no pudo soportarlo más._

**_I couldn't live without you now__  
><span>__Oh, I know I'd go insane__  
><span>__I__wouldn't last one night alone bab__y__  
><span>__I couldn't stand the pain._**

_Ahora no podría vivir sin ti,__  
><em>_oh, sé que me volvería loco.__  
><em>_Cariño, no duraría ni una noche solo,__  
><em>_no podría soportar el dolor._

-**Y bueno lo demás ya lo sabe, pase una semana escondiéndome y cuando ya no pude mas-**

**-Se entrego a la policía-** término de decir Thomas.

Sebastian asintió, su rostro ahora no tenia sentimiento alguno, no le importaba, ya había contado esa historia una y otra vez, ya no tenia a Kurt, a la única persona que lo vio como realmente era, que estuvo para ahí siempre pero ahora ya no estaba en ese mundo por culpa de el.

-**¿Te arrepientes de algo Sebastian?- **Thomas guardo sus cosas, ya no tenia mas de que hablar pero esa pregunta la tenia desde que le asignaron el caso.

-**Si.**

**-¿De que?- **pregunto entrecerrando los ojos viendo como Sebastian sonreía de lado con algo de locura en esa sonrisa.

**-De no a ver matado antes a Blaine.**

**_I'm addicted to you__  
><span>__Hooked on your love__  
><span>__Like a powerful drug__  
><span>__I can't get enough of__._**

_Soy adicto a ti,__  
><em>_enganchado a tu amor,__  
><em>_como una droga poderosa,__  
><em>_de la que no puedo tener bastante._

Thomas suspiro y se alejo del castaño, no iba a hacer el chico de antes, ya estaba perdido.

Le hizo una seña a los policías para que se lo llevaran, Sebastian se dejo guiar a su celda sin chistar.

Estaba tranquilo y eso lo podía ver Thomas.

-**Bueno…. Ahí tienes toda la verdad Anderson- **miro hacia el espejo que estaba en esa sala y salió, ya no quería saber nada mas de ese caso.

**_Lost in your eyes__  
><span>__Drowning in blue__  
><span>__Out of control, what can I do?_**

_Perdido en tus ojos,__  
><em>_ahogándome en la pena,__  
><em>_fuera de control, ¿qué puedo hacer?_

**-¿Esta contento señor Anderson?**

Blaine miro dentro de la sala, su rostro mostraba seriedad, ningún sentimiento alguno, no podía decir si estaba contento porque no lo estaba, había escuchado como un psicópata había estado detrás de su castaño hace varios años.

Miro al policía y asintió, salió de ese lugar, ya no podía estar mas ahí, no lo aguantaba, quería ir hacia Sebastian y golpearlo tan fuerte que hiciera que sus puños sangraran.

Vio a su padre esperarlo afuera, se dirigió hacia el, algo mareada y nervioso al a ver escucho a Sebastian admitir todo.

-**¿Estas bien?- **pregunto James mirando preocupado a su hijo, Blaine negó con la cabeza pero se subió al auto.

-**¿Podemos irnos? No quiero estar más aquí.**

James asintió y se subió al auto dándole la indicación a su chofer que saliera cuanto antes de ahí.

Blaine miro como se iba alejando poco a poco la Carcel donde estaba Sebastian y estaría por un buen tiempo.

-**Quiero ir con Kurt**

James asintió mirando con tristeza a su hijo.

-**Pronto las cosas mejoraran hijo.**

Blaine miro a su padre y apenas le sonrió.

**-**_**Eso espero padre.**_

**_I'm addicted to you._**

_Soy adicto a ti._

-**Hola Blaine, que bueno que llegas, el te esta esperando.**

Al entrar Claudia le sonrió como siempre, Blaine asintió todavía perdido en sus pensamientos, tenia en la mano unas rosas rojas, las favoritas de Kurt.

Se topo con varias enfermeras en el camino, todas ya lo conocían, el siempre iba ahí, para ver a Kurt, su Kurt.

Subió al segundo piso, sintiéndose nervioso, necesitaba borrar las palabras de Sebastian de su mente pero no podía.

El miedo volvió como en esa noche, cuando vio a Kurt tirado y ensangrentado, no pudo con eso y menos con el miedo de perderlo.

Cuando Sebastian fue arrestado nadie le dijo la verdad.

Nadie le dijo que Kurt en realidad estaba vivo, y esa orden la dio el, no quería que Sebastian quisiera escapar para ver a Kurt y menos ahora que sabia que no fue al único que le hizo daño.

Suspiro antes de entrar a la habitación 206, tenia que lucir feliz no con miedo, asi que una sonrisa apareció cuando vio las rosas rojas que tenia en la mano, abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa de Kurt.

-**Hola cariño- **dijo el castaño sonriéndole dulcemente extendiendo sus brazos para poder abrazarlo.

Blaine miro las mejillas sonrojadas de Kurt y todo miedo y nerviosismo se fue de su cuerpo.

Jamás le dirían la verdad, para Sebastian, Kurt estaba muerto.

El moreno le sonrió dándole un beso en la frente.

-**Te amo- **le dijo, Kurt le sonrió de manera tímida e inocente.

Esas dos palabras ya se habían hecho costumbre ellos dos pero era la verdad.

Cuidaría a Kurt por que el era su vida, era su todo y no iba a dejar que le pasara algo a su castaño.

-**Yo también te amo Blaine.**

**_¿Dime quien va a amarme cuando te hayas ido?_**


End file.
